orgasms 101
by bandtogetherandfight
Summary: Random, pointless oneshot intended to cure writer's block.


_**In an effort to cure writer's block for LMEY chapter 3, I set myself a challenge to write for the one hour that I wasn't watching Glee. This was the result. Random, pointless oneshot.** _

* * *

><p>When she had sought him out a couple of months ago, she had never imagined it would come to this.<p>

It's better than even her wildest dreams.

He had been genuinely surprised to see her in what used to be 'their' coffeeshop in Akron. She had been prepping for the SATs and finals, books laid out all around her.

He had pointedly ignored her obvious attempt at seduction, hadn't even mentioned the fact that she had never before studied in high-heeled oxfords and tights so sheer they offered no real protection against the elements.

The redhead he was with, Lauren, had nodded agreeably at his introduction of her as "a friend from high school."

Airhead didn't even realize that the fact that Rachel was obviously still in high school made his description somewhat questionable.

(This is what she tells herself to distract from the hurt of his brush-off.)

Still, she drives all the way back out to the coffeeshop the next day. And the next.

Finally, as she's packing up to leave on Thursday, he walks up to her table. "Why are you here?"

"Where's Lauren?" she counters.

He hesitates. "She's new."

She must be crazy, but that statement makes complete sense to her in a way she can't even begin to explain. The girl is clearly not a threat.

"Where's Finn?"

"I broke up with him."

It's surprising even to her, but it is what it is. Sex had not been the great awakening she had been led to believe it was. Or maybe it had been. Either way, after sex, she and Finn hadn't lasted longer than he could, pun intended, _last._

To say it had been a disappointment was an understatement.

But, now that the proverbial cherry had been popped, Rachel Berry was determined to rectify things, and achieve perfection in even this aspect of her life.

If there is anything that Broadway has taught her, it's that it's never too late – not for the trapdoor to open or for lovers to find one another again.

She stands up, and, with her heels, her eyes are level with his lips. "Do you remember what you said to me the night we almost made love?"

She takes pleasure in his intake of breath, and the way he tries unsuccessfully to hide his surprise.

He doesn't repeat it, but she's sure that they both remember – something about being inside her, tasting her everywhere, and making her scream.

She hadn't been ready then, but now she's _long _overdue. "That's what I want."

He steps back from her, almost pushing her away, and exhales. "Rachel," he warns, "You're not one of those girls…I can't just fuck you."

She blinks and looks at him uncomprehendingly. "I don't want you to…" Pause. "Fuck me." Pause. "I want epic romance." She looks down. "Everything was always better with you."

"You are unbelievable."

She's heard those words before, usually directed at her talent, but never in that tone. He sounds absolutely disgusted with her.

He shows up on her doorstep the next day, when she's back in her regular clothes, and decidedly much less sexy.

"We're going to do this right," he informs her. "You're going to ask me out on a date."

She can't help but smile, but then she does as she says.

The next day, Mr. Schue introduces him once again as their consultant, and she knows Jesse enjoys the shock on her face.

They date secretly for weeks before he even touches her, always reminding her that they need to do it right and take it slow.

(She can't tell who enjoys the torture more.)

Once they go there, it's amazing. It had never occurred to her before that sex could be romantic at the same time it was downright dirty.

You know, dirty in a good way.

Which brings her to this: Jesse St. James is fingering her in the choir room.

Admittedly, that's not so shocking. The fact that Mr. Schuester, Shelby, and the rest of the glee club are present and oblivious while this is happening is probably the most shocking thing.

Probably.

Him insulting Finn while he simultaneously thrusts another finger in is just overdoing it, but no one has ever accused Jesse of settling for mediocrity.

They're hidden by the piano, sure, but all Shelby or Will needs to do is step backwards and they would have a pretty good idea of just what their captain and their newly-rehired show choir consultant are currently – um – _consulting _about.

Orgasms 101.


End file.
